1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toolholders and is directed more particularly to a toolholder for retaining a cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A machine for peeling a thin metal strip from a cylindrical metal billet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,366. The machine includes a drive motor, a headstock and gearbox, a spindle for mounting a cylindrical metal billet, a rigidly supported cutting tool, and a wind-up mechanism for coiling the resultant strip of metal. The spindle-mounted cylindrical metal billet is rotated by the motor while the cutting tool shaves a thin strip of metal from the peripheral edge of the billet.
A toolholder for use in conjunction with the above-described machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,186. The toolholder includes pistons reciprocated by hydraulic pressure to move wedges having cam surfaces against a shaft. The resultant force on the shaft and on an interconnected clamp member causes movement of the latter toward the body of the toolholder and against the cutting tool. The cutting tool is quickly released from the toolholder by applying hydraulic pressure to an opposite side of the piston to disengage the wedges and the clamping shaft which loosens the clamp member. Upon insertion of a fresh cutting tool into the toolholder, hydraulic pressure is again applied to force the wedges against the clamping shaft which causes the clamp member to press against the cutting tool.